Bella With A Secret
by fssquiggles
Summary: Bella Swan has a deadly secret. If anyone finds out, she would be in grave danger. Find out the real reason why Bella went to Forks. What's the real story behind Edward and Bella? Did she meet Edward by coincidence, or was it more than that? Very very AU


**So someone on my blog asked me to write Twilight how I thought the plot and stuff should have been written. So hereee goes.**

**I hope you enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>"Bella, you don't have to do this," Renee pleaded with me. We were standing in front of the departure gate.<p>

"_Mom_, I want to go," I replied for the hundredth time. I had to go. And, truly, living with Renee and Phil was starting to get a little too awkward. I think it was time I left these newly wedded lovebirds and headed off to live with my dear, old father in Forks. _Fun._

Renee watched me with wide eyes, probably hoping I would change my mind. I sighed and said my goodbyes.

* * *

><p>"Are you comfortable, ma'am?" a dark haired, flight attendant asked me cheerily. I smiled back and nodded. I didn't have anyone sitting next to me, thankfully.<p>

The smile fell from his face, as he glanced around him. He reached into his black vest and pulled out a white envelope. Before I could speak, he put a white-gloved finger to his lips, and handed me the envelope. "I hope you have a nice trip, Miss Swan." The smile was back, almost as quickly as it left. He continued with his duties as if our exchange never happened.

I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a handful of information sheets. Stuck to the top was a handwritten note:

_Dear Miss Isabella Swan,_

_See, I got you what I promised. This is all the info the organization has so far. Good luck!_

Director Cross P.S. Remember to be as conspicuous as possible!

I snorted. At least he carried out his promise. I thought back to our meeting a week ago…

_I was standing on the ledge of the roof, staring at the night sky. The city lights dimmed the glow of the stars and it was a cool night. Everybody looked liked ants from up here. _

_The sound of footsteps reminded me of why I was here. _

"_Glad to see that you're on time, Miss Swan," a deep voice said. I turned. It was Director Cross. He was wearing a long black trench coat and his spiky, black hair looked too youthful next to his wrinkled face. I rolled my eyes._

"_You're the one that's half an hour late," I told him._

"_It's called being fashionably late," He replied, "Anyways, let's get down to business shall we?" I nodded._

_"As you already know, we've found more of them up north. However, we cannot just go in and kill them. Mostly because we don't exactly have any real evidence against them…"_

"Seriously?_ Isn't it usually, I don't know, _easy_ to get that kind of information?" I asked._

"_They're what we call a special case. But, that's where you come in. We want you to go up there and keep surveillance on them. And, before you object, there _is_ a reason I specifically chose you for this job." He paused, probably to let me ask questions. Instead I waited for him to continue._

"_I chose you because these particular people are very talented. Especially with the mind. Thankfully, though, your mind is on a different frequency. So, _in a way_, this is the perfect job for you."_

_I glared at him. "Why exactly are you being so vague?" A thought suddenly dawned on me. "Wait a second! _Where_ am I supposed to go?"_

_He smiled, reassuringly, and replied, "Forks, Washington." I groaned. _Not there.

"_This is an important mission, Miss Swan. You are the only one that can watch them without suspicion. I promise you won't be going in completely blind though. I'll send you some information. However, you have no choice but to accept."_

I remember staring at him dubiously wondering why I had to do this. He was right though. I took a deep breath and nodded. Time to exile myself to the worst place in the world.

Now, I was staring at the pile of papers on my lap. They barely had any information on them. It didn't even have individual names. All it had was "The Cullens". I exhaled noisily. This was as close to blind as I could be. Stupid Director.

* * *

><p>Charlie rolled up in his police car, with a smile. I guess he was glad I was here. That made one of us. As we drove down to Forks from Port Angeles, the conversation was quite dull. At least until Charlie brought up the idea of a car.<p>

From my 'day-to-day activities', I managed to save enough money for a nice car. Specifically, a BMW. I was just hoping Charlie wouldn't try to be totally generous and buy a car for me. His taste wasn't very good.

"So, I found a really good car for you, really cheap and whatnot," Charlie said.

"What kind of car?" I asked, suspiciously. I didn't like the way he said that.

"It's in good condition," he answered, obviously ignoring my question.

"Okay…but what kind of car? And what do you mean cheap?" I asked.

"It's a 1985 Chevy. Billy kept it in good condition and I meant cheap, as in, I already bought it for you," he answered, glancing sideways. Well, shit.

"Dad, you didn't have to buy it," Really you didn't.

"You'll love it, Bells," he said. Lucky for us, we were pulling up the driveway and I finally got to see the 'car-that-is-apparently-good-for-me-but-was-not-the-BMW-I-wanted' Chevy.

It was fire truck red and really big. I hated it. The thing looked like it was going to die at any moment. I guess it was more conspicuous than a BMW, though. In that case, I had to pretend to like it.

"I LOVE it, Dad! Thank you so much. It's perfect!" I exclaimed, jumping up to hug him. He seemed surprised. I forgot that he wasn't a man of words. Also, he probably thinks I'm too clumsy to jump without hurting myself. I let my parents think I'm vertically challenged so they won't get too suspicious about my job.

Charlie dragged my sonly suitcase upstairs, huffing and puffing all the way. "What's in here, Bella? Heavy machinery?" Charlie grunted, dropping the bags in the middle of my simple room.

The good thing about Charlie being so unsocial was the fact that he didn't hover. Unlike Renee, Charlie actually left me alone. Once I heard the last of his footsteps shuffle down the hall, I peeked out the door. The coast was clear.

Slowly, I pulled the door shut and locked it. I heaved my suitcase onto the bed. It creaked noisily. It wasn't that heavy. I shoved my clothes into the tiny drawers, hurriedly. After I was done, I pulled out the papers the Organization gave me. I still didn't know how to conspicuous in such a small town.

I placed the papers on my bed and sighed. I guess the best way to blend in was to be totally clumsy and clueless about these Cullen people.

Shrugging, I reached into the empty suitcase. In the far right corner, I could feel a tiny button, warm to the touch. It scanned my finger and a handle popped out of the center. I tugged at the handle, revealing an extra compartment.

There were crossbows, blades made of the strongest metals not even known to mankind, and all kinds of other various weapons used to destroy unruly vampires. My favorite probably had to be the sixteen-inch flamethrower, lying across the middle. I picked it up, balancing it in my palm.

I smiled. I was definitely ready for some vampire hunting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo any thoughts. Hahah yes I know this is a weird concept. Yup. I don't think I'll continue with this unless you want me to.  
><strong>

**READ&REVIEW&SHARE  
><strong>

**xoxo**

**Farah  
><strong>


End file.
